In The Name of Science
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT :: Nii takes the opportunity to observe a human turned youkai. :: Nii x Hakkai


**Disclaimer: **_Saiyuki _does not belong to me. I just borrow the boys when the fancy strikes me.

**Author's Notes: **Written for my online sister, **kuroiookami**, because she spoils me rotten XD I hope this is good enough…

* * *

**IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE**

He had never seen a human-turned-youkai before.

He had _heard _about them; had heard whispered rumors that if the blood of a thousand youkai spilled on you, you'd turn into one as well. He had heard that for some reason, humans-turned-youkai were stronger than normal youkai.

Therefore, it was perfectly understandable that Nii Jenyi was curious about Cho Hakkai. So when the opportunity presented itself, he took it.

He had not expected the ikkou to charge up to Houtou Castle. He wasn't complaining though. Through a little careful manipulation, he managed to separate the green-eyed man from the rest of the group. A little more work and he had the brunet strapped down on a gurney with enough drugs flowing through his system to incapacitate twenty full-grown rabid youkai.

Nii sent out his assistants and Dr. Fan, smiling innocently at the woman as she shot him a _look_, and shifted his arm so that his stuffed rabbit was no longer in danger of falling. When the door was closed, he locked it and went back to the gurney where Hakkai was still out cold.

First of all, the physical examination. It would be much better if he conducted it while the youkai was still unconscious and thus less likely to attack him. Though Nii was almost one hundred percent sure that the magically-enforced straps could hold him. Besides, he hadn't even taken off Hakkai's limiters yet.

He arranged the necessary tools and instruments on a nearby table and moved closer to the prone form.

Pale skin was exposed to cold, calculating eyes and Nii noted the scars across the torso, the arms, and the legs. Of particular interest was a large one across his stomach. The scientist leaned in closer and traced the edges of the scar tissue with his fingertips.

Hakkai moved.

Instantly, a syringe was in Nii's hand. He watched the brunet, waiting for the slightest indication that he was rising up from his drug-induced sleep but Hakkai was completely still once more.

Warily, he placed his rabbit on the instrument table and absentmindedly petted its head, willing it to stay still and just watch. After a second's debate, Nii pulled on a pair of latex gloves before resuming the examination of Hakkai's stomach scar.

It was large and lesser youkai would have been killed from that single injury. Did this mean that human-turned-youkai were physically superior to typical youkai? Was it merely their healing power, something in their immune system, or something about their strength? He wrote down his speculations on an open notebook lying near his rabbit.

He continued, fingers tracing over skin, feeling the muscle and potential strength underneath his hands. He traced the contours of Hakkai's face, wondering if his bone structure was denser than it should be. He shone a penlight into green eyes and was slightly surprised to find that the right one was fake. The left one's pupil contracted into a slightly elliptical shape. Interesting.

Nii moved to inspect the power limiters on Hakkai's ear. Three of them. Silver. He wondered why there was such a marked difference from the green-eyed man's limiters to Son Goku's. Was the size directly proportional to the power it was supposed to contain? Or was the number of limiters more important?

Questions, questions. And he needed the boy as well if he wanted to answer them. He also needed to remove the power limiters as well. The dangers he tempted on his quest for knowledge. Nii sighed, feeling every inch the martyr even as he moved towards Hakkai's groin to finish the physical.

A few minor adjustments and the healer's legs were spread wide-open. Gloved hands fondled the youkai's genitalia, feeling the surface and shape, and Nii noted that there seemed to be no outward differences between a human male's, youkai male's, or human-turned-youkai male's equipment and wrote it down on his notebook as well.

The scientist was about to move on to the next level of his examination when he noticed that Hakkai was semi-erect.

Interesting.

He modified his grip, holding the shaft firmly in his hand and began to stroke it. The brunet moved, his head shifting a bit on the gurney and his hips rising a little off the metal surface.

Nii tightened his grip and moved his hand faster, the light reflecting off his eyeglasses as he observed the flush that slowly appeared on Hakkai's chest, neck, and cheeks.

He heard Hakkai's breath hitch and reached for his stethoscope with his free hand. He put it on one-handed and placed the chestpiece against the brunet's skin, listening carefully to the tempo of his heartbeat. It was a little faster than a human's would be under similar circumstances.

A low moan escaped from the youkai's lips and Nii thumbed the head of Hakkai's erection, just to see if it would cause the prone brunet to make even more noise. It did. A gasp, another moan. A whimper. He didn't change the tempo of his pumping even while he listened to Hakkai's heartbeat, listened to the air rushing in and out of his lungs.

Idly, the scientist rubbed the chestpiece against a nipple. The healer came all over his hand and Nii congratulated himself on having the foresight to wear gloves.

One's body reacted to physical stimuli whether one wants to or not. Humans-turned-youkai were apparently no exception to this simple fact.

He jotted down a few more things in his notebook before taking off his gloves and disposing of them in the garbage can. His stomach growled and he picked up his rabbit before going off in search of food.


End file.
